


The Biggest Adventure

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy's reflects on her dream (Set directly after Amy's Choice; 39. Memory of a dream (fc_smorgasbord) and a flash round for eleven_pond)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biggest Adventure

“Do you think I’d make a good mother, Doctor?” Amy asked running her hands over her stomach.

“Ahaha!” The Doctor laughed while she scowled at him. “Oh...you’re serious. Of course you would, females are prone to recreate and care for offspring, except of course in certain galaxies, such as Yaxama, where the males actually impregnate potted plants, now that was an awkward dinner party.”

“Yes, but do you think I will be a good parent?” Amy flopped down on the jump seat.

“Do you think you’ll be a good mother?” He sat down beside her.

“I don’t know, it seemed so real, I felt so prepared, so ready to be a mother. More ready than I thought I was.” She shook her head, dismissing some unspoken thought. “I mean, I’d try to be a good mum, who wouldn’t? I’d bake cupcakes and plait her hair. I’d finger paint and make crazy things out of pasta with her. I’d love her, I really would” She was absentmindedly stroking her stomach again. “Listen to me, going on like I’d really be able to look after a baby. I have a hard enough time looking after Rory these days.”

“Mmm” The Doctor smiled indulgently.

“Besides, you couldn’t have a toddler running around here, pulling at gadgets and being all adorable, it’d put you out of a job. And I couldn’t leave, not yet. I’ve still got so much to see”

“Nah, that’s the biggest adventure you can ever have” The Doctor said, somewhat sadly before clearing his throat and jumping up suddenly.

“Really?”

“Really. When you’re ready, Pond, you’ll be brilliant. You always are” He paused and then started off down one of the corridors, leaving Amy to her thoughts.


End file.
